House Soyak-Ikron
House Soyak-Ikron is a founding house of the Avance Coalition. As the oldest Avancian House, it merged the Soyak and Ikron line and with other interactions became family to the Tylger's and von Ismay's. It is part of the largest family in the Galaxy with several members of the family occupying key leadership positions all over the Galaxy. Many family members are honorary members of the Soyak-Ikron House (e.g. Alex Tylger). History The Soyak-Ikron House founded the Soyak Ikron Corporation (SIC), which was responsible for keeping the Wraiths from being dissolved, as well as for financial and moral backing of the Rendili StarDrive (RSD) during its separation from the Galactic Empire. SIC was also responsible for securing the Datacards of the Wraiths and Rendili StarDrive. Amongst the most recent acquisitions of the House is the paramilitary security corporation The Jensaarai, and Centurion Arms, an Ikron family-owned weapon manufacturing corporation, there are however other businesses outside of Avance territory owned or lead by House or family members. Soyak Ikron Corporation became Soyak-Rainer Enterprises (SRE) when Kyle Rainer partnered with Venix Soyak to form the Avance Coalition, however Rainer did not join House Soyak-Ikron, forming his own House, thus becoming one of the two 'Founding' Houses. Other Houses have followed suit after the dual creation. The Avance Coalition was lead for over six years by the High Lord Venix Soyak, who on Y12 D309 stepped down as First Seat of the Avance Coalition and was succeeded by Lord Horthon Gorthy, Second in command of the Soyak-Ikron at that time. Lord Protectorate Navik Ikron, leader of the Soyak-Ikron House since its beginning, became Second Seat of the Avance Coalition on Y13 D56. House Soyak-Ikron is and will most likely remain the 'leadership' House. Throughout the history of the House its members have created, owned and led everything that is known today as the Avance Coalition. The future of the House seems as bright as its past. On Y13 D37 House Rainer was merged into Soyak-Ikron. In the short statement to ANN High Lord Ikron said: "We formally recognize the contributions of House Rainer and Kyle Rainer. We honor them and welcome them into our House. We will continue to strive, grow and lead Avance as necessary - we are the true guardians of the Coalition." Structure and Organization House Soyak-Ikron is governed by a two-party Caste system: the Political Caste and the Military Caste. Historically, members of HSI have served as prominent leaders within their respective governments or companies. They've created factions, developed land, maintained a strong military, and served as a beacon for other factions. The Caste system allows each group to perform in the manner necessary to maintain thi status. Whatever the responsibilities of sentients of HSI, their focus becomes their mission. The drive which has set HSI above others becomes their purpose. Political Caste The political caste is the masters of obtaining material for use for HSI. This material can literally be anything from planets, DC uses, Raw Materials, ships, vehicles and anything else that could be proven useful. They are foremost diplomats and they are builders. The political caste is responsible for being the frontline as a face for House Soyak-Ikron. They are the traders, they are the diplomats and of course they are also leaders. Military Caste The military caste is the masters of offensive and defensive tactics to obliterate a foe. These tactics are often employed for various reasons to include internal investigations, overt and covert operations and linear and non-linear warfare. The military caste is responsible for being the frontline defense for House Soyak-Ikron. They are the warriors, the soldiers, the survivalists and of course leaders. Category: The Avance Coalition